Silencio
by Ekhi
Summary: ¿Y si la explosión del tanque hubiera tenido otros efectos secundarios? (Ep.4x08)


_Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen, son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC. Yo los rapto de vez en cuando para entretenerme. _

**_Situado en el episodio 4x08 Too far gone. _**

_**Sumario**: _**_¿Y si la explosión del tanque hubiera tenido otros efectos colaterales?_**

* * *

Si lo hubiera pensado con anterioridad, si se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de soltar la granada en el disparador del tanque… No, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Aun sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que ese gesto supondría para él, volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. Aunque eso supusiera sentirse más paleto, inútil, indefenso y cabreado que nunca antes en su vida; habría merecido la pena.

En el momento en que vio la oportunidad frente a él, con la granada en la mano, no dudó un instante. Quitó la anilla y soltó la granada volando el tanque.

Hasta que no se levantó del suelo con un zumbido extraño en su oído izquierdo que se apagó a los pocos segundos, y acabó con la vida del capullo que había estado operando en el interior del tanque, no se percató de que algo no estaba como debería.

Se giró sobre sus propios pies observando la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Todo parecía en su sitio a pesar del caos creado por la entrada del Gobernador y su séquito. Había gente armada, disparos volaban por doquier en todas direcciones. Lo sabía porque veía las armas, veía a la gente corriendo huyendo de los disparos que terminaban en sus cuerpos o en el cemento levantando una leve polvareda.

Podía verlos pero… Se echó a un lado, poniéndose a cubierto llevándose la mano izquierda al oído mirando alrededor con suspicacia. Cuando apartó la mano y la alzó frente a su rostro vio que estaba manchada con sangre. Se movió inquieto en sus pies, ligeramente desorientado. Agitó la cabeza intentando ahuyentar el embotamiento que sentía en ese instante.

- Me caguen la…- Masculló con voz entrecortada respirando de forma agitada, volviendo la vista al escenario dantesco que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Vio a un hombre caer abatido al suelo, siendo rodeado en escasos segundos por un grupo de caminantes. Los seres rasgaban sus ropas, arrancaban sus miembros, la carne de sus huesos… Lo había visto una decena de veces, pero en todas esas ocasiones los gritos de la víctima eran ensordecedores, imposibles de ignorar. La sangre corría a toda velocidad por tus venas en cuanto lo escuchabas, preparando tu cuerpo para el ejercicio de correr y alejarte del peligro lo antes posible.

- ¡Joder!- Murmuró para sí mismo la maldición, echándose contra los palets de madera tras los que se ocultaba, salvándose de milagro del disparo certero de ese capullo.

Alcanzó la ballesta cargada, la sujetó con firmeza entre sus manos y asomó la cabeza a tiempo de clavarle una flecha en la cabeza a aquel imbécil.

Tenía que moverse, tenía que asegurarse de que el resto había logrado huir hacia el autobús o hacia cualquier otro vehículo disponible.

Sus ojos no se detenían más de un segundo en un mismo punto, sopesando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la imagen global que le rodeaba. Corrió, se agachó, disparó de nuevo y salvó el pellejo de puro milagro una vez más.

Corrió por el patio y miró con expresión taciturna el montón de escombros y muertos vivientes en que se había convertido su hogar hasta el momento. Estaban jodidos. Estaba todo perdido.

Se volvió como un resorte al sentir a alguien a su lado, alzó la ballesta y a punto estuvo de clavarle una flecha en sus perfectos ojos claros a Beth. En el último instante logró controlar el dedo sobre su gatillo, evitándolo, el aliento congelado en la boca de su estómago.

Daryl parpadeó repetidas veces, mirándole hablarle, comentando algo antes de desviar sus ojos hacia el paisaje que les rodeaba. ¿Qué coño había dicho? Se tocó la oreja como acto reflejo, ahogando un siseo doloroso al hacerlo.

No quedaba nadie, o al menos nadie a quien pudieran salvarle el culo sin acabar con 50 mordiscos en cada brazo y pierna. Con un gesto de cabeza y un leve empujón en el antebrazo de ella, logró captar su atención para salir de aquella tumba cagando leches. Allí ya no les quedaba nada.

Corrieron sin descanso con las armas y ropas que llevaban puestas. No pudieron si quiera rescatar la moto que les habría sido de gran ayuda en su huida precipitada. Les habría ayudado a poner más distancia entre ellos y la horda de caminantes que se habían visto atraídos por el jaleo provocado por el Gobernador, pero era misión imposible.

A punto estuvo de tropezar pero logró reequilibrarse a tiempo gracias también a un empujón de Beth. Ni se molestó en mirarla o agradecerle el gesto, más bien le gruñó por lo bajo molesto. No era momento de malgastar palabras, no era el momento de hablar o hacer ningún ruido más allá de sus propias respiraciones.

Estaba intentando mantener el cabreo a raya, estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos en no dejar que la mala hostia y la rabia le hirvieran la sangre en cuestión de segundos.

Descargó su ira en los caminantes que se cruzaron mientras huían sin rumbo fijo entre los árboles. Con las saetas, la propia ballesta o el cuchillo, daba igual mientras pudiera aplastarlos e impedir que se volvieran a levantar.

¡Maldita sea su puta suerte!

Daba igual a dónde ir, estaban todos muertos y pronto lo estarían ellos. Era cuestión de tiempo. El tick tack de su reloj había comenzado a marcar la marcha atrás desde el estallido de aquella puta granada. ¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir en ese mundo si no podía oír? ¿Sería algo temporal, algo permanente? ¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir sordo en ese mundo con Beth como su compañera de viaje? Estaban condenados a morir.

* * *

_Hace tiempo leí un one-shot en inglés en el que Daryl perdía la audición allá por la tercera temporada o así. Desde entonces, y ya ha llovido bastante desde aquello, es una idea que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza. Así que me empeñé en sacarme la espinita y este es el resultado. _

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda, tomatazo, crítica, será más que bien recibida._

_¡Que tengáis un buen día!_


End file.
